Potion
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Something tapped Sunshine's foot. When he looked down, he saw a small, round vial, filled with red liquid.


**Summary**: Something tapped Sunshine's foot. When he looked down, he saw a small, round vial, filled with red liquid.

Set just after Sunshine's been freed from Ghost Cave.

Manhua-verse.

For the 'potion' prompt at the LJ community halfprince_fics.

* * *

**Potion**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Hmm?" Something had tapped Sunshine's foot. When he looked down, he saw a small, round vial, filled with red liquid. It was small enough that it could fit easily in his hand, and he stared at it for a few seconds before he gently picked it up. The glass was smooth under his fingertips, and he brushed away the dirt that clung to its surface.

Kenshin, Prince, Yun and Jing were still fighting the attacking mobs; there were three left, where there used to be six. It wouldn't be long until the fight ended.

"Ha!" Prince yelled, as he swung his dao down and sliced off the head of the ghost that was about the bite him. Two more left.

A few seconds later, they were the only ones there.

"All right!" Yun cheered, waving his staff around. "I gained another level!"

Yun and Jing instantly started running away again, towards another group of ghosts a couple of metres away, laughing.

"Hey!" Prince called after them, waving frantically. "Can't we take a break first?" The other two didn't seem to hear him, and with a sigh, Prince dashed after them as the first ghost started attacking.

Kenshin followed after them slowly and Sunshine tucked the vial safely away, to be brought out again later when he could ask about it.

xOx

"Dammit, I need a rest," Prince huffed, bracing himself against the nearest wall. He was covered in nicks, cuts and bruises from the previous fights, and his clothes were dirty and wet in some places. Yun and Jing were only slightly better, their clothes showing most of the damage. As for Sunshine and Kenshin, they were relatively untouched, only their shoes (or wrappings, in Sunshine's case) marked.

"I need a potion," Prince continued to grumble, sighing as he rubbed a hand over a particularly nasty bruise that covered most of his upper arm. He'd gotten that one when a ghost had grabbed him by the leg and then slammed him against the ground. They'd been lucky in that fight; there had been more than the usual number of monsters in that group, and they had 'aggroed' another group at the same time, but that also meant the mobs interfered with each other, confusing one another, so Prince and Kenshin could still pick them off one by one.

"What's a potion?" Sunshine asked, curious. Why was it needed?

The three players blinked at him. "It's to help with regaining health," Jing explained, her eyebrows lowering a little as she thought it over.

"But that's only the red ones," Yun added. "You can get potions in different sizes and different colours, and what they do depends on that."

Sunshine's hands dug around in his clothes, searching for the object that he'd placed in there earlier. The vial was found easily, and he tugged it out. Prince's eyebrows rose when he saw it. "Is this a potion?"

Nods all around.

Prince carefully stood up and approached him. "Can I use it, Sunshine?"

Well, he didn't need it, did he? Smiling, he handed it over, happy that he had had his original question answered.

As soon as the potion was handed over, it was uncorked and drank down in seconds. Under Sunshine's gaze, he could see the cuts sealing up, leaving dried blood on unmarked skin, while the bruises faded slowly. Not everything was healed though, and the clothes were left unchanged.

Grinning widely and stretching, Prince swung his dao a few times before he nodded to himself. "I should be all right now," he said as he unsummoned the dao. "We've still got some more training to do!"

Cheering, they started moving again.

xOx

There was a shop that was dedicated to solely selling potions, Sunshine was delighted to see once he'd found it in Infinite City. There were vials of various sizes, some being tall and thin, all straight lines, while others were more like the first one he had seen, round, with only a small neck. Even the glass that they were held in differed in colour, some green, others clear, others still a pitch black.

Eagerly, he picked one up to ask what _this_ potion did, but he couldn't see anyone nearby apart from Kenshin. He peered at the note on the shelf under vial and turned to Kenshin.

"Kenshin, what does kaoliang do?"

* * *

Kaoliang is a strong alcholic drink.


End file.
